


[Art] without her armor

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Blood, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: It's been a long day of slaying dragons.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	[Art] without her armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Fantasy AU: knight!Buffy x sorceress!Willow. These images are large and may take a moment to load. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
